


At least

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Data (Star Trek)'s Emotion Chip, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OOC Data (a little at least), Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Geordi didn't really expect that the emotion chip would make Data act so different.But he is not complaining.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	At least

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for these two I'm soft

They had been dating for way longer than Data had ever thought about using the emotion chip again, even longer since the chip had been fixed and kept inside a safety wall in Data's quarters. Geordi had grown so used with their relationship by now, how Data sometimes didn't quite grasp what he meant or why he wanted hugs and kisses and generalized affection, or simpler things like why he got mad when Data went through his stuff and how uncomfortable he was whenever Data was out in a mission, that he never questioned the decision to use the chip. When Data said he wanted to, he asked if he was sure, and when he got a positive answer, Geordi went right in, not thinking anything about it.

Maybe Data would have a moment or two of confusion, maybe begin actually feeling things, but he never expected him to change a whole lot. For all he knew, in his own way, Data did have emotions, sometimes much stronger than humans. Geordi simply couldn't predict how having emotions would affect Data at all.

Of course, he wasn't fully able to see that shift take place, since right after they put the chip in, a new mission appeared and they had to focus all their attention into the mission, even Geordi becoming quite annoyed by how distracted Data seemed now that he understood jokes. So for the most part, Data's discovery if his own feelings was made far from Geordi, making him completely unaware of those changes.

But the mission ended, thank god, and by the time they were being taken away from the destroyed Enterprise and taken to Starbase 001, essentially Earth, he and Data were placed in the same quarters, and they finally had some time to talk.

While Geordi got their bed ready, he could hear Data singing and bathing Spot, who had gotten dirty and hurt during the whole fall of the disk. Luckily, none of the wounds were too serious, and she as the fierce cat she was survived with no problem, but she was still dirty and Data said he wanted to give her the complete spa treatment, to which Geordi was not at all opposed.

He loved Data, and therefore, he had to love Spot and everything Spot did made Data happy. So he was happy.

Once the bed was made, he laid down and took off his visor, sighing to himself out of pure tiredness. Those had been some long days, and he couldn't wait to have his bedroom aboard the next enterprise again. He didn't mind having shoreleave every once in a while, but their ship had been completely destroyed, and that sucked.

He smiled when he heard the shower stopping, and once Data walked out, he smelled the very nice aroma of the cat's soap. He could hear Spot complaining, meowing and licking herself, while Data put her down somewhere by the sound of the 'thud' coming from their general direction. Then, Geordi remained silent, until he felt Data's body sinking the bed next to him, and turned to face his partner, a lazy smile on his face.

"I think we can finally cuddle now" he said, opening his arms, and in less time than he expected, Data was laying down and curled up against his chest, face against his neck. He chuckled, not having expected that since Data was usually the one that held him, but he welcomed the change, letting his fingers travel through Data's hair. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"I am... happy you are unharmed" Data whispered, against Geordi's neck, and suddenly he felt as if someone had dropped a single drop of water on his skin. Pulling away and reaching for his visor, he put it on again and saw that Data was not only looking at him, but he was also crying.

"Data" he whispered, holding his face, wiping his tears away. "Data, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I am happy you are unharmed" he repeated, his voice turning quieter and high pitched as he clearly tried not to cry anymore. "I believe these are relieved tears... I am not certain..."

"Oh Data... come here" he whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, always so warm and soft. He would never get used with seeing Data cry, he didn't even know he could. Wiping his tears and caressing his face, Geordi kept the kiss chaste and soon pulled away, looking down at his partner with a soft expression. "I'm here, I'm fine. We are all fine."

"You could have been killed or hurt because of me... because I was scared and could not defend you back at the laboratory..." he whispered, clearly still upset, making Geordi feel horrible.

"No Data no, come on" he whispered, pressing their foreheads together and feeling his heart shrink and ache when Data let out a first, soft sob. "Oh my god Data I'm going to start crying too..."

"W-why?" he whimpered, and Geordi could feel the tears in his eyes already, but chuckled anyway.

"Because that's what humans do, we cry when we see someone else crying" he said, taking a deep breath and kissing Data again, softly but firmer this time. "I love you. I am not mad or upset or anything. I don't care that you were afraid and didn't save me, actually I'm glad because I would never allow anyone to hurt you, and I would hate myself if I did."

"But you did not. I was the one that allowed you to be hurt" he whispered, and Geordi shook his head.

"You have protected me so many times before, Data. Sure, I didn't protect you, but if I allowed you to escape unharmed, that is good enough for me."

Geordi gave him a smile, and while a fear tears dropped, Data smiled back, his lips shaking a bit while holding Geordi's waist tightly, but not enough to hurt.

"I believe I can now say, with full honesty and knowledge, that I love you too Geordi" he said, suddenly, and Geordi looked at him surprised with a new warm feeling in his chest. "And love is not as pretty and amazing as I believed it to be."

"Oh yeah, no feelings are" Geordi chuckled, holding Data close and kissing his nose, loving how he scrunched it up every time. "Now why don't we just cuddle up and rest a little? I couldn’t wait to have you in my arms again, you know that?"

"I could not either. Your presence is very comforting" Data said, leaning up and kissing Geordi again, holding him closer, making the kiss sweet and slow and tender.

What a mess, that emotion chip would be.

But at least, Data loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
